The Amazing Giuseppe
BIOS Bout of the Century: Ever since childhood as an apprentice tailor, Giuseppe has had a natural gift for magic. Later in life, he was fired from his job as a clerk at a shipping company upon the horrible news that the company had gone bankrupt, and went on to pursue his dream of becoming a magician. Having received word of the threat of Ultimatis, the fallen Prince of Heaven, Giuseppe embarks on a quest to put an end to his malevolence and make his name known. SPECIAL MOVES * Fulmini Magici (Magic Bolts): Giuseppe fires two magic bolts from his hands at his opponent. Meter Burn makes him conjure a third, larger bolt that knocks the opponent down onto the ground. Can also be done in midair. * Illusione Ardente (Fiery Illusion): Giuseppe conjures a fire wave illusion at his opponent, damaging them upon contact. On Meter Burn, he creates a larger fire wave which not only does more damage, but also knocks the opponent down on the ground. * Alla L'altro Lato (To the Other Side): Giuseppe wraps his cape around himself, teleporting to the other side of the opponent in the process. Cannot be Meter-Burned. Can also be done in midair. * Atto che Scompare (Disappearing Act): Giuseppe wraps his cape around himself, turning completely invisible for eight seconds or until he is hit. Meter Burn adds two additional seconds to the duration of Giuseppe's "invisible" state. * Atto di Levitazione (Levitation Act): Giuseppe levitates above the ground for five seconds or until he is hit, When the move is performed again, he drops down at extreme velocity, creating a shockwave that trips his opponent. Meter Burn, in addition to adding two additional seconds to how long Giuseppe levitates, increases the radius of the shockwave and makes it knock the foe down onto the ground hard. * Cambiare Posizione (Switch Positions): Giuseppe quickly gestures downwards with his right hand, swapping sides with his opponent in a poof in the process. Cannot be Meter-Burned. * Esplosione Magica (Magic Explosion): Giuseppe throws some magic dust at his opponent and thrusts forwards with his right hand, creating a magical blast that knocks the opponent backwards and down onto the ground. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the damage and size of the explosion, adds two additional hits before it. Can also be done in midair. GREATEST ATTACK * Il Più Grande Spettacolo (The Greatest Show): Giuseppe conjures magic dust from his hands and says, "Watch and marvel!", then, with both hands, blasts his opponent with magic, starting the Greatest Attack. Then, he slowly and, for five seconds, magically levitates the character on the receiving end of this move high up in the air, during which he continues on, "And now, the thousands in attendance tonight shall feast their eyes..." Next, while the foe is still levitating, Giuseppe, continuing on, "On the greatness of my tricks and illusions!", conjures a set of playing cards, which then proceed to encircle the opponent and slash at them in different directions at extreme velocity for seven hits total, from his sleeve. Then, lastly, the magician channels his magic for four seconds, during which he calls out, "And now, for il gran finale (the grand finale)!", and conjures a large, multi-hitting fireworks-like explosion at his opponent, which causes them to fall back down onto the arena "floor" on the last hit. Afterwards, Giuseppe bows and asks, "Come è stato (how was that)?" WIN QUOTES * (generic) 'Tis back to the stage with me now. I shall not allow a perfect opportunity to perform to go to waste. * (generic) What was your opinion on this? Stupefacente (amazing), no? You are welcome to return for an encore if you so desire. * (generic) I am known as the P.T. Barnum of magic... Il più grande impresario (the greatest showman) who ever lived! (mirror match) And now, for my next trick, I shall make this fraudulent double... DISAPPEAR! And never return! MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Stage: Palcoscenico Magico (Hazards/interactables: None) Rival: Shani Threefeather Character Select Quote: Preparati a essere stupito (prepare to be amazed)! * Intro Sequence: Giuseppe magically teleports into the fight, then asks, "Sei preparato? (Are you prepared?)" The next thing he does is go into his fighting stance and continue on, "I hope you enjoy the show!" * Round Win Sequence: Giuseppe conjures magic dust from his hands, lifting his left or right arm up as he does so, during which he declares, "Lo spettacolo deve continuare (the show must go on)!", before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Giuseppe tips his hat to his defeated and off-screen opponent, during which he says, "Grazie (thank you) for coming to watch me perform," then continues on, "Arrivederci (goodbye)!" and teleports out of the picture. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to the first 19th-century-style prologue painting, where 10-year-old Giuseppe, in 1865, is seen performing a card trick for a group of onlookers on a Naples street, completely oblivious to the fact that his father, who is seen walking towards him, has come to drag him away for tailor work.) From the young age of ten, Giuseppe Ponticelli had a natural gift for magic tricks. His father, a tailor, to whom he was apprenticed at the time, would often drag him off the street to work with him for wealthy families. (The second prologue painting shows Giuseppe at his now-bankrupt workplace, arguing with his boss, who is also his shipping company's CEO, as the other fired employees prepare to leave.) He formerly worked as a clerk at a shipping company in his native Naples until, one day, the company had gone bankrupt and he was subsequently fired from his job. For him, however, there was no such thing as giving up hope. (The third, and final, painting shows Giuseppe on a lavish theatre stage, conjuring magic dust from his hands in front of a live audience.) And, now, nothing will stand in the way of him entertaining the masses. Not even the threat of the fallen angel, Ultimatis, who, out of embitterment over being banished from Heaven, is bent on inflicting chaos upon the world. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Shani Threefeather (Cut to outside the golden gates of Heaven, where Giuseppe and Shani stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Giuseppe: Ah, you have arrived, mia cara (my dear). To witness what a magician of Italia (Italy) can do! * Shani: I wish to see how these spiritual abilities of yours with which I am unfamiliar fare against the fighting techniques of us, the Lakota! * Giuseppe: 'Tis your right to refer to it however you choose. Regardless... (goes into his fighting stance) you may give your opinion on my spettacolo (performance) once this bout is over. * Shani: Never have I battled against someone who prefers to fight without a weapon, but... (goes into her fighting stance) show me what you are capable of! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Hypatia (After the fight, a badly-beaten Shani is down on one knee and one hand.) * Giuseppe: I must admit, your gender does not betray your capacità di combattimento (fighting ability). (helping Shani up) If only I knew a magic trick to heal the wounds I unintentionally caused you... * Shani: Oh, no, no, no. I am not badly hurt at all. I will admit, though, that, for a white man, you are quite skilled at mysticism. * Giuseppe: Grazie, mia cara. My whole life, I have wished to become a magician... (sigh) but mio padre (my father) desired no part of it. Not even at the time I was apprenticed to him. (The golden gates of Heaven open, and Giuseppe enters by climbing the steps and walking through the gateway.) * Giuseppe: Now, se mi vuoi scusare (if you will excuse me), I must go, for a great threat is plaguing the lands and must be stopped forthwith. * Shani: I am on a quest to defeat that threat as well, you know. So... Good luck! (Five seconds later, we cut to Giuseppe standing on a floating cloud in Heaven.) * Giuseppe: I suppose I must have been magically transported to the clouds right out of nowhere. * Hypatia: (flying into the scene to approach Giuseppe) Do you not realize? You are currently in Heaven. * Giuseppe: How on earth did you make me levitate so high up in the sky like that? Are you a magician as well? * Hypatia: You seem to have guessed incorrectly. I am not a magician like you. You may know me as Hypatia, the angel Queen of my domain. * Giuseppe: An angelo (angel), you say? Not until recently did I know that your kind could do magic. * Hypatia: Well, speaking of magic... I am quite impressed with your prowess in using tricks to entertain the masses, Giuseppe. Never cease to do what you do best. * Giuseppe: Those are truly words worth living by. (going into his fighting stance) I will show il mondo (the world) the greatness of my magic! * Hypatia: Not without dueling against me first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Now, come. Prove to me that you are willing to pass this next trial that awaits. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Ultimatis (After the sub-boss battle, Hypatia is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until Giuseppe helps her up.) * Hypatia: You, undoubtedly, live up to your moniker of "amazing," Giuseppe. Were your father still alive right now, he would have approached you for your forgiveness for doubting that you would ever be a magician. * Giuseppe: Sì (yes), and I will never give up on i miei sogni (my dreams). Grazie mille, Vostra Maestà (thank you very much, Your Majesty). * Hypatia: If you will excuse me, I must now return to my palace to rest from the wounds of battle. (disappears in a flash of holy light) (Then, suddenly, the skies change from blue with white clouds to red with black clouds, and a swirling black vortex appears in front of Giuseppe, and Ultimatis emerges from the vortex to approach him.) * Giuseppe: The angelo regina (angel queen)'s brother, I presume? Whatever magia malvagia (evil magic) you possess is unwelcome in this world! * Ultimatis: And you must be one of many to step forward to stop my plans. Such a futile effort is folly, for which you must perish by my hand! * Giuseppe: Magic has been my dream since I was merely a child. Now, I strive to become one of the greatest entertainers Italia ever produced, but not without ridding the world of the sventura (misfortune) that you bring first. * Ultimatis: Had old age not taken your dear old father away, the only thing he would feel over the path you chose is shame. * Giuseppe: Not only that, I am uncertain that he would understand why I chose to give up two disinteresting careers in favor of pursuing my ambition of performing trucchi e illusioni (tricks and illusions) for the masses. * Ultimatis: Hahaha... Enjoy the last moments of your career while you can. Very soon, you and those supernatural abilities of yours will become but a flash in the pan. * Giuseppe: My magic is not to be taken lightly, angelo caduto (fallen angel). Today... (goes into his fighting stance) the show ends with you and your malevolence disappearing, forever! * Ultimatis: You dare such insolence? So it shall be. (going into his fighting stance as well) If you are willing to survive this last bout, we shall see! ENDING * Giuseppe: Oh, your review of the spettacolo (show) that I was performing for you was not good? (blasts Ultimatis with magic using both hands) You are probably going to have to include demanding a refund in that. * Ultimatis: No... This is impossible! How could this be? (slowly disintegrating into particles) The end will come for you... but never... for me! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (After the final battle against Ultimatis, Giuseppe is seen in the lavish theatre from his prologue, standing before the thousands of spectators in attendance, including his younger, late-20s sister, Aurora, and her eight-year-old son, as he prepares to perform for them.) * Giuseppe: Signore e signori di Napoli (ladies and gentlemen of Naples), I wish to thank all of you for coming here this very night. 'Tis such an honor to be here on such a special occasion. With the threat of the malevolent fallen Prince of Heaven dealt with, this world can now breathe a sigh of relief. And now, without further ado, and I guarantee that you will be awed and impressed by the spettacolo that I am about to perform before the thousands of you sitting right here before me... Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio (let the show begin)! For il mio primo trucco (my first trick)... (Giuseppe's female assistant from the game intro walks in carrying a steel rodent cage full of live rats, which she then hands to him.) I will be changing these rats... * Audience: Ohhhh! * Giuseppe: Into doves! (waving his right hand over the rats in the cage) Abracadabra! Alakazam! Ratti in colombe (rats to doves)! (turns the rats into doves, which then fly out of the cage, and then vanish afterwards) * Audience: Ooooooh! * Giuseppe: Sei preparato? Because here comes another trick! (pulls an ace of spades out of his suit pocket with his left hand, then waves his right hand over it) Alakazam! Alakazoo! Mazzo completo (full deck)! (with that, the card turns into a full deck of playing cards, which he then displays in a horizontal row to the impressed audience. The cards then disappear.) * Audience Member #1: Wow! Incredibile (unbelievable)! * Aurora (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Never have I seen anything quite like this in tutta la mia vita (my entire life)! * Audience Member #2: With magic tricks like those, that man certainly DOES live up to his moniker of "amazing!" Does he not? (In praise of Giuseppe's performance, the spectators throw roses onto the stage, and he also receives a standing ovation from them.) * Giuseppe: Oh, grazie, grazie! (bows and tips his hat to the spectators, Aurora included) I am very glad that all of you enjoyed the show. (Later, the next day, Giuseppe visits Aurora and her son in their mansion. A golden chandelier, shelves full of books, a fireplace, a grand piano, and all manner of antique furniture can be seen in the interior, as is typical of a 19th-century mansion.) * Aurora: (calling out) Ruggiero! Will you answer the door for me? * Ruggiero (voiced by Kath Soucie): Va bene, Madre ''(Okay, Mother)! ''(opens the door to see Giuseppe, who enters the house.) Zio (Uncle) Giuseppe! 'Tis so nice to have you over for a visit. * Aurora: I could never agree more. Come, sit with me for a glass of Amaro if you are interested. * Giuseppe: (sitting next to Aurora on her sofa, then Ruggiero comes over to sit with him) Con tutte le dovute scuse (with all due apologies), I never... touch spirits. Have you some tea? * Aurora: I will see what there is available at this time. (opens her tea drawer and takes a small bag of Ceylon to put a silver Rococo kettle) Oh, I am afraid all we have is Ceylon. (pours some of the tea into hers and Giuseppe's cups) * Giuseppe: (taking his cup) Grazie, Aurora. (to Aurora) Can you believe what happened just last night, cara sorella (dear sister)? * Aurora: No. Che cosa (what)? * Giuseppe: Everyone in attendance enjoyed, and were awed by, la mia esibizione più recentissima (my latest performance). (takes a sip) Ticket sales went up so fast that the show sold out in just a matter of seconds! * Aurora: Well, my son and I were in the audience that night, and I will admit, the both of us were impressed by what you did that night. (also takes a sip) * Giuseppe: That is good to know, Aurora. (to Ruggiero) Ascolta (listen), Ruggiero, my manager has booked me a show in Roma for next week. (setting down his cup and presenting two tickets for his upcoming show in Roma) Perhaps your mother and you would be interested in coming? Here, take these show tickets I just procured for you. * Ruggiero: (taking one ticket) Why, certainly, Zio. I would very much enjoy that. * Aurora: (taking the other ticket) As would I. My son and I thank you for these tickets. * Giuseppe: I knew that the both of you would be so willing to attend my show, and there is no denying that the cittadini (citizens) of Roma will most certainly be awed by one of the finest magicians this land has managed to produce. * Aurora: And they will when they watch you perform up on that stage. * Giuseppe: Sì, I know that, and I sure am glad that that boring job I once had at the shipping company is no longer mine, for my boss was oppressive and heartless to all those who worked for him, me included, anyway. * Aurora: How, exactly? * Giuseppe: He made us work boring shifts every weekday for hours on end until, ultimately, our backs wore out and we became too fatigued to work anymore. * Ruggiero: Do I truly have to work boring shifts every weekday, Zio? * Giuseppe: Not if you do not wish to. Anyways... I hope that you have the time of your lives next week in Roma! * Aurora: I am certain that the both of us will, caro fratello (dear brother). (she and Giuseppe continue drinking) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where John Philip Sousa's "The Gladiator March" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and oval sepia portraits of said voice actors/actresses above the names. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Remember the classic "Batman" show, starring Adam West (R.I.P.) as the title character? One of the dialogue exchanges during Giuseppe's ending is an obvious reference to an exchange in one episode of the show, "Caught in the Spider's Den," where Batman is offered alcohol, but refuses and wants something softer. Category:MGW characters